


Слышен звон свадебных колоколов

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious happy ending, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora





	Слышен звон свадебных колоколов

      Какими бы все не были потрепанными после событий на Земле-Х, это нисколько не помешало улыбкам вновь заиграть на их лицах, стоило лишь снова оказаться в светлом, праздничном помещении церкви. Даже Мик в своей привычной манере тяжело похлопал Барри по плечу, прежде чем уголки его сухих губ дернулись вверх, а на лицо отобразилось что-то сродни одобрению.  
  
      Сам же виновник торжества нервно растирал ладони, переминаясь с ноги на ногу рядом с Джоном Дигглом, что взял на себя роль священника. С секунды на секунду должна была начаться церемония, гости занимали свои места в ожидании второй половинки Барри Аллена. А он… Он все не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все шло к чертям.  
  
       _« — Соскучился, Скарлет? — голос Леонарда звучал с ноткой игривой угрозы, бил по распаленным нервам и разуму»_  
  
      Губы Барри дрогнули в улыбке. Это была их первая встреча после заключения договора между Флэшем и Капитаном Холодом. Первый раз, когда герой понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно пропал, даже без шанса на спасение.  
  
      Воспоминание разлилось приятным теплом по мышцам, вскруживая голову подобно еще теплому октябрьскому ветру, что захватил в чувственный вальс первые опавшие листья. Во времена, когда не было надежды и веры, Барри стоило только раз закрыть глаза и окунуться в поток собственных мыслей, что безошибочно привели бы его к тому самому моменту — моменту, когда его отношения с Леонардом пустились в стремительное развитие. Снарту стоило лишь с легким прищуром улыбнуться, отпустить хмык, за которым скрывался хриплый смешок и напоследок сказать:  
       _« — Еще увидимся, Флэш»_  
  
      И Барри был потерянным для этого мира, но безумно счастливым.  
  
      Краткий тычок локтя Диггла вернул Барри в реальность, вынуждая втянуть в себя воздух — первое мелодичное звучание голоса Кары разлилось по помещению вместе с раскрывшимися главными дверями. За ними стояло его будущее, маяк в приближающейся буре — человек, с которым Барри Аллену предстояло идти вперед в жизнь.  
  
       _« — Подойдем к этому, как взрослые люди. По-деловому, — Леонард медленно, с хищной грацией вышагивал перед Барри, пока парень, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбки, с сияющими глазами следил за каждым его движением, скромно разместившись на старом диване. Снарт обвел его взглядом, оценивая произведенный своими словами эффект и чуть сильнее нахмурившись продолжил. — Со мной будет не просто, Аллен. Будет разочарование»_  
  
      И спокойствие.  
  
       _« — Слезы»_  
  
      И счастье.  
  
       _« — Боль»_  
  
      И лучшие дни в жизни Барри.  
  
       _« — И если однажды, хоть когда-либо, ты почувствуешь, что тому, что между нами, лучше закончиться — ты тут же притащишь свою геройскую задницу ко мне и скажешь это в лицо, уяснил?»_  
  
      Барри никогда не пришел и не сказал.  
  
      Безусловно, были моменты, когда ему хотелось рвать на себе волосы и выть загнанным волком от того, что творил Леонард. Иногда язык Снарта был острее любой стрелы в колчане Оливера и приносил боли больше, чем крик Канарейки. Но даже в самый худший день их отношений, Барри ни за что не отказался бы от возможности чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела, от крепких рук вокруг себя, настойчивых поцелуев на своих губах и коже. И взгляда, того самого взгляда пронзительной голубизны, что окатывал одновременно жаром нежности и прохладой чуткого беспокойства.  
  
      — Прошу всех занять свои места, — после умолкшей музыки, голос Диггла раскатисто пронесся по помещению и Барри нервно выдохнул, сжимая пальцами руку человека, с которым сегодня он скреплял узы.  
  
       _« — Не хочу превращаться в солдата, которого ты преданно ждешь с войны, — под натужное поскрипывание кровати, что явно не была готова к дикому марафону любовников, Леонард наконец-то устроился на сбитых простынях и удовлетворенно взглянул на Барри. Тот скосил на него боковой взгляд, все еще восстанавливая дыхание после последнего раунда, и уже спустя мгновение перекатился на бок, потянувшись за поцелуем для своих искусанных алых губ»_  
  
      Где-то в зале расположились Легенды, выжидая того самого момента, когда можно броситься обнимать молодоженов. Барри со щемящим чувством в груди помнил тот день, когда они, узнав об отношениях между Барри и Леном, под четким руководством мисс Лэнс организовали посиделки в «Святых и Грешниках» и, уже после десятой бутылки бурбона, не отпускали их до тех пор, пока под громкие вскрики всей компании «Целуй! Целуй! Целуй!» Леонард не подарил Барри самый чувственный и значащий поцелуй в его жизни. Конечно же, после этого Аллену грех было жаловаться, что Снарт выносил его из бара на руках.  
  
       _« — А это война?_  
      Ответом на вопрос Барри послужило задумчивое мычание, приправленное многозначительным прищуром светлых глаз — как и всегда, когда Леонард знал что-то неизвестное другим. Аллен закатил глаза и несильно пихнул мужчину в бок, прежде чем под его приглушенный, сытый смех устроить голову на его плече. Снарт примирительно приобнял его рукой, прижимая к себе — до нового вылета с Легендами оставалось еще пару часов. Когда же Барри под умиротворяющее звучание чужого дыхания начинал медленно проваливаться в полудрему, его привлек голос Лена:  
      — Я хочу оставить тебе что-то на память»  
  
      Когда Барри останавливался, чтобы разобрать привычный бардак в своей жизни, один факт всегда оставался очевидным и неизменным: большая часть его самых счастливых мгновений была связана с Леном. Его память была преисполнена всевозможного света и калейдоскопа эмоций, когда это касалось живущего на ветру преступника с столь же ужасным именем, как и Бартоломью. Леонард Снарт. Человек, который никогда не оставлял его равнодушным.  
  
       _« — Может золотое кольцо? Тебе к лицу золото, Скарлет»_  
  
      Барри бы собрал все золото мира, если бы оно хоть что-то значило для времени — если бы оно приняло такую цену за чужую жизнь, позволило Барри один, последний раз вмешаться в дела Вселенной и  _«стать счастливым»_.  
  
      Он невидящим взором смотрит перед собой, на человека, с которым проведет всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, но видит лишь картинки и образы, что милостиво подкидывает ему память.  
  
       _« — Их дарят при обручении, Лен, — Барри солнечно смеется, водя кончиком носа вдоль шеи Леонарда, и тот неровно выдыхает, прежде чем сказать:_  
      — А я что-то говорил против этого? — Барри в то же мгновение застывает, в неверии смаргивая и выжидая длинные мгновения, — а вдруг ослышался? — но Леонард больше ничего не добавляет, лишь несколько сбито дышит, в ожидании чужой реакции.  
      — Ты делаешь мне предложение? — приподнявшись на локте, спрашивает Барри.  
      — Ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?»  
  
      Уже через какие-то пару мгновений он скрепит узы со своим любимым человеком. На их руках будут красоваться золотые кольца, в то время как зал разразится свистом, криками поздравлений и счастливыми слезами. И, по закону жанра, Барри должен быть счастлив.  
  
      Но пока это не случилось, он отводит взгляд от своей второй половинки, смотря на дальнюю скамью в зале. Там, не боясь быть замеченным, Лео и Рэй тихо перешептываются, наклонившись друг к другу. Их пальцы мягко, почти невинно переплетаются между собой, раскачиваясь в ритм тихой церковной музыки и, после долгой приглядки, можно заметить парные серебряные кольца. На губах Снарта играет легкая, почти интимная улыбка, что с какой-то фразой Рэя растягивается еще сильнее, формируя за собой тонкую перевязь морщинок счастья вокруг глаз.  
  
      Барри не может породить в себе ревность, хоть и сильно хочет. Он не может заставить себя ненавидеть Рэя за то, что он слышит сладкий перезвон смеха Леонарда, видит предназначенную только для него идеальную улыбку и имеет возможность без сомнения прикасаться к нему в любое время дня и ночи. Для каждого уготован свой счастливый конец; просто так вышло, что Барри свой потерял.  
  
      И он не может ненавидеть никого другого, кроме себя.  
  
       _« — Я люблю тебя, Барри Аллен»_  
  
      — Бартоломью Генри Аллен, — Барри вздрагивает, с некоторым промедлением смотря вначале на Диггла, а потом на девушку перед собой и выдавливает на губы уже более правдоподобную улыбку. Это все уже не имеет значения. — Согласен ли ты взять в жены Айрис Энн Уэст?  
  
      Потому что Лен мертв.  
  
      — Да, — как со стороны Барри слышит свой дрожащий голос и чувствует…  
  
      Он еще никогда не был так одинок.


End file.
